


Out of the Ashes

by Wi1dflower



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Bondage Dress, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Jealousy, Multi, Seduction, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wi1dflower/pseuds/Wi1dflower
Summary: A Slow Burn sequel.The limits of Gestalt's self-control are tested when Myfanwy's first mission as a field agent is to seduce a member of the Lugat.





	Out of the Ashes

Dark, brooding clouds blanketed over the sky, not even the slightest hint of sun in days. Lightning flashed in the distance, and the temperature dropped as a storm front moved in from the South West. 

They were alone in the courtyard. 

Hidden behind a pillar, facing away from the multitude of windows and the prying eyes of office personnel, Myfanwy writhed against Gestalt. Alex worked his mouth over hers, softly at first, then with a desperate, primal urgency. One hand cradled her head while the other crept underneath the hem of her blouse, brushing the smooth skin of her stomach. Behind her, Teddy’s tongue traced the shell of her ear, his breath hot on her overly sensitive skin. He gripped her hips tightly, moaning lowly at the feel of his erection pressed into her arse.

She was on the brink of delirium. Gestalt was everywhere and nowhere at the same time, worshiping her body in all the wrong places. The ache between her thighs only worsened with each searing kiss. 

She undid the top button of Alex’s polo and ran her tongue across his exposed collarbone. His eyes fluttered closed, and a breathless sigh escaped his lips. Teddy bit down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. A sinful mixture of pleasure and pain.

“Oi, knock it off!”

Myfanwy’s head instantly whipped to the side. Gestalt’s hands stilled on her body, and they groaned at the intruding voice. Ingrid approached them with a knowing smirk. 

“What do you want?” Teddy growled. 

Ingrid rolled her eyes. “Conrad wants a meeting with both of you.” 

“Do you know what it’s about?” Myfanwy’s brow furrowed worriedly. 

“No. He just said he wants to see you in his office immediately.” 

Myfanwy nodded. “Thank you, Ingrid.” 

She stared at them expectedly, waiting for Gestalt to disentangle themselves from Myfanwy’s body and follow her inside, but Alex dragged Myfanwy’s mouth back to his, effectively dismissing her. She cleared her throat loudly to get their attention.

“Leave. Now,” Teddy demanded. 

Myfanwy stepped out of Alex’s arms and hit Teddy playfully on the chest. “Be nice. It’s fine, Ingrid. We’ll be right there.”

Ingrid scowled at Gestalt, but nodded her head at Myfanwy and turned to leave. They waited until the door closed behind her before straightening their disheveled clothes. Teddy ran his hands repeatedly over the hair at the nape of his neck, which had been badly messed up by Myfanwy’s ministrations. 

“Do you know anything about this?” Myfanwy asked, wrapping her arms around herself. Without Gestalt’s bodies pressed against her, she was all too aware of the damp chill that settled in the air. 

Alex shrugged off his jacket and placed it over Myfanwy’s shoulders. “I have no idea.” 

She smiled gratefully at him and buried her nose into the material, breathing in the scent of his cologne. Satisfied with their appearance, they grasped Myfanwy’s hands in theirs and led her into the building. The hallways were unusually busy, people scrambling past each other with armfuls of files, and Myfanwy felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

On the top floor, Myfanwy paused outside Conrad’s office and reluctantly returned Gestalt’s jacket. With a heavy sigh, she nodded her head, and Teddy opened the door. She stepped into the room, unsurprised to find Robert and Eliza already inside. They sat on opposite sides of the sofa, leaving the middle seat open. She sat between them while Alex and Teddy moved to the other sofa. 

Conrad leaned against his desk, arms crossed and lips pressed into a firm line. 

Myfanwy’s hands fidgeted in her lap. It wasn’t often she was called to Conrad’s office for a meeting. Less often, she was called with Gestalt. There were several reasons why he’d ask for an impromptu conference, and none of them calmed her nerves. Her cheeks flushed furiously at the thought of him reprimanding them for using government facilities for their escapades.

She threaded her fingers with Eliza’s and took a deep breath. “I can explain—”

“I’m promoting you to field agent—” Conrad started. 

“What?” Myfanwy gasped.

Conrad’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “What needs to be explained?”

“Nothing!” Gestalt quickly interjected. “Grantchester, please, you were saying?”

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Myfanwy, I’m promoting you to field agent effective immediately.”

“You’re serious?” Blood rushed in Myfanwy’s ears, and she wasn’t sure if she heard him correctly. 

“Yes.” Conrad nodded his head. “You’ve made excellent progress in your training these past few months, and I think you’ve proven yourself more than capable of handling work in the field. I’ve already assigned you a mission.”

Myfanwy was lost for words. She stared unblinkingly at Conrad, waiting for his facade to crack. It wasn’t until she turned to Gestalt, who beamed at her with pride, that she allowed herself to believe it was real. 

She smiled radiantly at Conrad. “Thank you!”

Eliza squeezed Myfanwy’s hand. “What’s the mission?” 

Conrad picked up a stack of files from his desk and held one out for each of them to take. “Nikolai Petrov. His father was Ivan Petrov, former acting Minister of Industry and Trade of the Russian Federation, and liaison to the Lugat. Appointed in 2013, he used his political authority to oversee the import and export of EVAs until his untimely death six months ago. His son Nikolai has since stepped into his shoes.”

Myfanwy examined the contents of the folder. There were several candid photographs of Nikolai as well as documents detailing criminal records, business dealings, travel logs, and recent land purchases on several continents. 

“He’s scheduled to attend a charity event for cancer research at the Rosewood London this Saturday. We’ve obtained encrypted messages that a shipment of EVAs is traveling through the city the same night. He’s overseeing their transportation, and the gala is his cover for being in the country.”

Myfanwy studied one of the pictures. He was an attractive man. Tall, dark features. Although there was a certain menace to his face. “Where do I come in?”

“Myfanwy, you will attend the gala and keep Nikolai occupied for the duration of the night. Arrangements have been made to intercept the shipment and rescue the EVAs, but Nikolai must not know of our involvement. Relations between our countries are already precarious. We’ll stage the scene to look like an inside job, but it would be detrimental to the mission if Nikolai is notified before we have finished.”

Her mouth went dry. “You want me to—”

Conrad held up a hand to stop her. “I want you to keep him distracted. By any means necessary. Gestalt, I want you to attend the gala as well. Keep an eye on the situation. If anything goes wrong, I want to be notified immediately.” 

Gestalt. 

They had been so quiet Myfanwy almost forgot they were in the room. She turned to look at them, and her heart raced at the unrestrained fury on their faces. 

Teddy sat ramrod straight in his seat, hands clenched in his lap. A muscle pulsed in his jaw and Myfanwy had the distinct feeling he was on the brink of exploding. Alex buried his hands into his jacket pockets and bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Next to her, Eliza chewed worriedly on her thumbnail, and Robert glowered at Conrad, vehemently shaking his head. 

“I’ll do it.” Eliza’s eyes were pleading. 

“Myfanwy doesn’t have the necessary experience,” Robert insisted. “She isn’t ready.” 

Conrad stared at Myfanwy. “Is that true?”

“No!”

“Yes!”

Myfanwy glared at Gestalt. They at least had the decency to look abashed. “I can handle it.”

“Very well. In any case, you have two days to prepare. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m expecting a call from the PM.” Conrad gestured to the door.

Myfanwy gave him a tight smile as she walked out of the office. Gestalt followed close behind. She only made it as far as the staircase before they reached out a hand to stop her. 

“What the fuck, Gestalt?” she seethed. 

“It’s not safe,” Teddy snapped. 

“You think I don’t know that?” Myfanwy argued. “What was the point of all my training, learning to control my EVA, if not to eventually become a field agent? To actually go into the field, and not sit at my desk all damn day?”

Alex leaned his forehead against hers. “I’m sorry.”

“This has nothing to do with your training,” Eliza said softly.

“Conrad has essentially asked you to seduce this man. Do you honestly expect me to be okay with that?” Robert finished. 

“Yes,” she huffed. “Because it’s my job. And it’s not like you haven’t done the same. You never heard me complain.”

Gestalt mumbled something underneath their breath. 

“What?” Myfanwy frowned. 

“You never had any competition.” 

Myfanwy felt her agitation slowly slipping away. “And neither do you. Now, are you going to help me or not?”

Alex’s body was still tense, but he brushed his lips lightly over hers. “Of course.” 

Gestalt sighed as their mouths closed over one another’s. Myfanwy felt heat pool between her thighs, but voices approached from the floor below. She pulled away from them. 

“Not yet.” Alex reached for her.

“I have work to do,” Myfanwy laughed. She lifted the file to cover her mouth so they wouldn’t try to kiss her. “Let’s meet at my flat tonight. I want your help going over this.” 

They looked at her miserably. 

She kissed Alex’s cheek then hurried down the stairs before they could convince her to stay. She grinned at Ingrid as she walked into her office, settling herself quickly at her desk to review the documents. 

The hours passed swiftly. Myfanwy paid no mind to the idle chatter outside her office doors, her attention entirely focused on the file and memorizing every last detail about Nikolai Petrov. By evening, her eyes were exhausted, and she blinked wearily at the time on her phone, surprised to find that it was almost eight o'clock. 

Myfanwy yawned, stretching her arms in front of her. She looked out the glass walls of her office to the mostly empty floor, and Robert caught her eye from a nearby conference room. He closed his laptop and made his way toward her. “Are you ready to go?”

“Have you been waiting for me?” 

He brought his hand to his mouth. “No.”

“Liar,” Myfanwy teased. She placed the file carefully into her bag then straightened up her workspace. “I’m sorry. Guess I lost track of time.” 

Robert hummed low in his throat. He caught her in his arms as soon as she rounded her desk and kissed her deeply. 

The kiss left her breathless, and she panted softly against his lips. “What was that for?”

“No reason.” He nipped gently on her neck. 

“I don’t have time for this,” Myfanwy moaned, her eyes rolling back into her head. “You said you’d help me tonight.”

Robert sighed, pressing one last kiss to her temple. He led her out of the office, and they walked hand-in-hand to the car park. Myfanwy leaned into his side, smiling at the day’s turn of events. After all her hard work, the grueling training sessions, and endless EVA practice, she was finally a field agent. 

Outside, he helped her into the car before moving to the driver’s side. The ride was mostly silent, Myfanwy lost in her thoughts. A steady rain descended over London, and bright city lights reflected off the wet streets. Halfway to her flat, she noticed Gestalt in the wing mirror, tailing them in another car. 

A few minutes later, they parked in front of her building, and Myfanwy ran through the downpour into the lobby. Alex caught up to her first, shaking his wet curls in her face. 

“Stop!” Myfanwy laughed. 

The others joined them in the warmth of the building, and Eliza held takeaway in her arms. The smell emanating from the bags was mouthwatering, and Myfanwy’s stomach grumbled appreciatively. Gestalt followed her into the lift, wrapping their arms around her as it ascended to her floor. Myfanwy stepped out first and gave an apologetic smile to one of her neighbors who stared wide-eyed at the full lift. 

Inside her flat, Gestalt organized the food on the countertop while Myfanwy opened a bottle of wine. She poured herself a glass and grabbed one of the containers of chicken fried rice before sitting on the sofa with the file open in her lap. Gestalt spread out around her, eating their food quietly while flipping through their own files. 

“Nikolai has been arrested twice in the last year for domestic violence,” Alex said after a while, mouth full of Szechuan duck. 

Robert stabbed at a piece of barbecue beef with his chopsticks. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I can do it myself,” Eliza offered. “It wouldn’t be the first time.” 

Myfanwy groaned. “Absolutely not. Conrad trusted me with this, and I’m not going to let him down. Besides, you’ll be there the entire time. Nothing is going to happen.”

“That’s not the fucking point.” Teddy took a swig of beer. 

“Don’t be jealous,” she smirked

Gestalt’s eyes snapped to her angrily. “This is serious, Myfanwy. Nikolai Petrov is a dangerous man.” 

“I’m dangerous, too,” Myfanwy argued, setting her wine glass on the table. “I’ve trained tirelessly and earned my rank the same as you. And if you’re going to sit there and accuse me of being too weak or unqualified for this mission, you can leave right now.” 

They gaped at Myfanwy, taken aback by the uncharacteristic outburst. After a few tense moments of silence, Gestalt sighed, and Alex tentatively reached for her hand. “You’re right. I know you can handle yourself.” 

“And maybe I am a little jealous.”

Myfanwy crawled into Alex’s arms and tucked her head beneath his chin. “Thank you.”

For the next hour, Myfanwy and Gestalt meticulously studied the files. They also reviewed floor plans for the Rosewood London and strategized meeting points and emergency exits. The Checquy had already booked them rooms at the hotel, much to Gestalt’s dismay. 

At one point during the evening, Eliza had moved from the corner chair and settled herself on the floor in front of Myfanwy. She hummed softly as Myfanwy played with her hair, trying to remember how to make a fishtail braid. 

A thought suddenly occurred to her, and she removed her fingers from Eliza’s silky tresses. “What do I wear?”

Gestalt stared at her blankly. 

Myfanwy groaned and made her way to the bedroom. She threw open her closet doors and rifled through the few dresses that hung from the rack. Her options were limited to a couple of floral sundresses and a grey pleated office dress. She moved to close the doors, but a light blue dress in the back caught her eye. She pulled it out and admired the simple yet elegant garment. 

“You can’t wear that dress!”

She spun around and found Eliza standing in the doorway, looking mildly panicked. 

“Why not?”

Eliza blushed. “You wore that to the Founder’s Feast. It was the night we first….”

“Oh.” Myfanwy turned her attention back to the dress. It was strange that a night that held such significance for Gestalt was only a void in her memory. “You don’t want to see me in it again?” 

“I would love nothing more than to see you in this dress.” Eliza ran her fingers down the thin straps. “But only if I’m the one to take it off of you.” 

Myfanwy licked her lips. 

Eliza’s eyes were sad. “I know you don’t remember, and I don’t blame you, but everything changed the night you wore this dress. Every fantasy, every wish I’d ever hoped for finally came true. I never wanted anything as desperately as I wanted you, and by some miracle, you wanted me, too. And even though everything turned to shit afterward, at least I had that one perfect night with you. So please, don’t make me watch you spend an evening in the arms of another man wearing this dress.” 

The guilt crashed over her like a tidal wave. She carefully placed the dress back inside the closet, and Eliza visibly relaxed. “I’ll go shopping tomorrow. Find something else to wear.”

“Thank you,” Eliza said breathlessly. 

Myfanwy knew words alone wouldn’t quell Gestalt’s fears. 

Instead, she grabbed Eliza’s head firmly in her hands, and kissed her deeply, passionately until they were both gasping for air. Until her eyes glazed over, and the only emotion Gestalt felt was raw and unrelenting desire. 

Myfanwy chased away their fears several times that night. 

But, the following afternoon, Myfanwy was on the verge of her own breakdown as she visited shop after shop looking for the right dress. She had an endless stream of complaints about each one she tried on. 

They were either too short or too long. The color didn’t suit her skin tone. The bust did nothing for her small chest. She blanched at the lace, ruffles, and sequins. 

She was able to convince Ingrid to take a half-day and help with the search, but after leaving the sixth shop empty-handed, Myfanwy suspected she was ready to turn in her resignation letter. Ingrid grumbled all the way to the seventh shop that they should turn back for the green A-line dress at shop number three. 

Myfanwy rolled her eyes as she held the door open for Ingrid to enter. The shop was modern, high-end. A group of women crowded around one of the mannequins near the front window, running their fingers across the tulle of a navy blue gown. The clerk smiled at them pleasantly and inquired if they needed assistance. 

She declined immediately. No need to subject anyone else to her indecisiveness. 

They worked their way from the front to the back, and Myfanwy bit her lip worriedly, not finding any of the selections to her taste. 

“What do you think about this?” Myfanwy held up a purple beaded strapless gown.

Ingrid poked her head out from behind a rack. “Looks like something I bedazzled as a kid.”

Myfanwy let out an exasperated noise, shoving the dress back onto the hook. “At this point, I may as well attend the gala naked.”

“That’ll certainly get your target’s attention,” Ingrid laughed as she rolled around the rack she had been searching. “What about this?”

Myfanwy turned, expecting to hate whatever monstrosity of a dress Ingrid wanted to show her now. But she didn’t. She was stunned into silence, and all she could do was stare. 

It was red.

Blindingly red. 

Made of straps and bands, it resembled less of a dress and more of a foreplay accessory.

“It’s perfect.”

Ingrid’s smile fell off her face. “No, Myfanwy. I was joking.”

“It’s exactly what I need.” Myfanwy took the dress from Ingrid’s hands and held it against her body, examining herself in the mirror. 

“You can’t wear a bondage dress to the gala!” Ingrid said imploringly. 

Myfanwy smiled at her reflection. “But you’re right. I need to stand out. And what better dress to attract a Russian oligarch’s attention than this one?”

“You’ll give Gestalt a heart attack!”

Myfanwy ignored Ingrid’s pleas and disappeared into the fitting room. After she stripped off her clothes, she stared at the dress, trying to work out how to get it on. The top half was made of crisscrossing bands and buckles that conjoined at the collar. They hung limply on the hanger, and she wasn’t sure where they were meant to be placed across her body. 

It took a few tries, but twenty minutes later, Myfanwy emerged from the fitting room feeling like sex personified. From her waist up, more skin was bared than clothed, her breasts barely concealed by a scrap of material. The bottom half flared out into a train, and a high slit on the left side exposed her leg. The red also contrasted beautifully against her fair skin. 

Ingrid gaped at her incredulously. “Alright, who are you and what have you done with Myfanwy Thomas? A year ago, you wouldn’t have been caught dead in that dress.” 

“I’m not the same person I was a year ago,” Myfanwy replied honestly. “How do I look?”

Ingrid covered her eyes with her hands. “You look like a bloody dominatrix.”

Myfanwy smirked. “I’m buying it.”

Ingrid tried to talk her out of it. All the way to the counter, she listed the reasons why the dress was inappropriate: the gala was a formal event for cancer research, Gestalt would undoubtedly lose focus and jeopardize the mission, it was a misappropriation of Checquy resources to spend money on a dress that was essentially lingerie. 

She still bought the dress.

It hung in her closet, tucked safely away inside a black garment bag until Saturday evening. She arrived early at the Rosewood London and checked into her room under an alias. Wracked with nerves, she could barely appreciate the marble flooring, ornamental light fixtures, or even the Pavonazzo staircase. The sheer luxury of the hotel was truly unlike anything she had ever seen before. 

Her room was even more impressive. 

She was tempted to explore the room’s amenities but reminded herself she was there to work. Myfanwy laid the garment bag on the bed and removed a small glass vial from her handbag. 

It contained a highly potent incapacitating agent. Strong enough to knock someone out for several hours. Tasteless and odorless, it was also completely undetectable. Its effects would mimic alcohol poisoning, and Nikolai would be none the wiser. 

Myfanwy set the vial by the bar then spent the next hour getting ready. It took less time to get the dress on the second time, although the process was still frustrating. She styled her hair in an updo, a few loose curls framing her face, and with a bold red lip that matched her dress, she looked like sin incarnate. 

As she applied the final touches to her appearance, a knock sounded on the door. She pulled it open, smiling instantly at Gestalt. 

They stood frozen in the hallway. Their mouths fell open as they looked her body up and down, and undisguised hunger flared in their eyes, quickly replaced by fury. 

Teddy found his voice first. “You’re not fucking wearing that.”

“Yes, I am,” Myfanwy said patiently. 

Gestalt scanned the hallway to make sure they weren’t being watched then filed into the room. They surrounded her like a predator does its prey. 

“Myfanwy, be reasonable,” Eliza sighed. 

“I’m perfectly reasonable. It’s only a dress.”

“Only a dress?” Robert demanded. 

Alex’s fists clenched at his sides. “It’s a fucking BDSM costume.”

Myfanwy rolled her eyes. “No, it’s not.”

“Are you trying to torture me?” 

“Does that mean you like it?” she asked coyly. 

Gestalt made a strangled noise in the back of their throats. Robert hesitated a moment before stepping forward to stand directly in front of her. He leaned down to kiss her throat while his hands slowly traced the straps that crossed beneath her breasts.

Behind her, Eliza rested her head against Myfanwy’s bare back. She lifted the hem of her white satin dress and pulled Myfanwy’s hand between her thighs. Myfanwy’s breathing hitched as her fingers coated in Eliza’s arousal. 

The lights in the room flickered once, twice, three times. But Myfanwy didn’t care. Thoughts of the mission fleeted from her mind, and all she could think about was Gestalt. The feel of their hands on her body. The taste of them on her lips. The sound of their softs gasps and moans in her ear. 

She wanted to experience all of it. 

And she would have, if not for the chime of Gestalt’s phone, signaling a new message. 

They cursed beneath their breath and pulled away from her. “Conrad wants an update.”

Myfanwy shuddered. “Right. Of course.”

“There’s still time to change your mind,” Alex offered weakly. 

She laughed lightly and turned to look at him. In typical Alex fashion, he was dressed in a simple black polo, although he traded in the tracksuit trousers for pressed slacks. She moved to press a kiss to his cheek, but Teddy caught her hand from behind and spun her around to face him instead. 

“Stay with me.”

Myfanwy looked up at him warily. His face was stoic, but his eyes were full of pain. She ran her fingers down the lapel of his jacket, feeling the unsteady rise and fall of his chest. He lowered his mouth to kiss her, but before their lips touched, she turned her head and whispered into his ear. “I’ll see you soon.” 

She left the room quickly, but she didn’t make it far. 

Halfway down the hall, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She twisted in their hold and found Robert staring down at her. She opened her mouth to order him back inside the room, but before she could get a word out, his mouth closed over hers greedily. The kiss was desperate, demanding. A kiss to end all kisses. 

Robert sighed, leaning his forehead against hers. “Please, be careful.”

Myfanwy smiled softly and nodded her head. “Always.”

They let her leave. 

Downstairs, she paused at the top of the staircase to the foyer. A crowd of people was gathered, mingling quietly amongst themselves as they waited for the doors to the Grand Ballroom to open. 

It was like a domino effect. 

One by one, everyone turned to look at Myfanwy. Nikolai Petrov was no exception. She held his gaze across the room, refusing to look away. It wasn’t until he grinned at her that she breathed a sigh of relief and descended the stairs. 

He met her at the bottom and held out his hand to help her down the last step. “That dress makes quite the statement.”

“And what statement is that?” Myfanwy gave a sultry smile. 

“You have something to prove.”

Her smile faltered, but she recovered quickly. “Maybe I do. Or maybe I just have a very keen sense of fashion.” 

He barked out a laugh. “Nikolai Petrov. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

“Clara Wright.”

The ballroom doors opened, and the guests began to file in. A flash of movement at the top of the stairs caught Myfanwy’s attention, and she looked up to see Gestalt. Eliza walked arm in arm with Teddy, her dress clinging to every curve of her body. Their eyes met, and Myfanwy detected a slight tremor of Teddy’s hand on the banister. 

Nikolai gestured to the doors. “Shall we?”

“Oh, yes.” Myfanwy nodded. 

The ballroom was decorated modestly. White tablecloths adorned the banquet rounds along with floral centerpieces. Name placards were placed in front of each chair, and Myfanwy silently thanked Ingrid for remembering to request she be seated next to Nikolai. 

As soon as they found their table, Nikolai laughed at the coincidence. “It must be fate.”

“What do you do for a living?” Myfanwy asked once they were settled. 

He took a drink of water. “I’m a businessman. International trade, mostly. I won’t bore you with the details.”

The chair next to Myfanwy was suddenly pulled out, and an elderly man smiled politely at her as he sat down. 

“What about you?”

She turned back to Nikolai. “Excuse me?”

“What do you do for work?” 

“I’m a journalist. In fact, I’m actually working right now. My editor wants a piece on tonight’s gala.” 

Nikolai looked at her thoughtfully. “What publication? I’d love to read it when it’s finished.”

“You’ve never heard of it,” Myfanwy rushed. She didn’t prepare for this line of questioning. “It’s a small publication with only a handful of readers. I’m in the process of applying to other, more renowned, newspapers so hopefully, you’ll see my byline in one of those in the near future.” 

Nikolai opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by the waiter setting their meals in front of them. The dinner itself was rather uneventful. Myfanwy feigned interest in his stories and smiled sensuously every time he looked at her. She occasionally touched his forearm or brushed her leg against his under the table. 

At one point, she wiped her thumb over his bottom lip, removing a smudge of Hollandaise sauce. A loud crash rang out in the background, and she turned abruptly in her seat to find a broken glass lying at Alex’s feet a few tables away. He glared at his dinner plate, not even acknowledging the staff as they swept up the glass shards into a dustpan. 

Following the dinner, several of the event organizers made speeches at the front of the room. They shared personal accounts of their struggles with cancer diagnoses and the importance of ongoing research. Finally, they made a plea to make a monetary contribution to their organization to continue the search for a cure. 

After the applause died down, the band at the other end of the room began to play. Guests noisily rose from their chairs and made their way toward the dance floor. At her side, Nikolai reached his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a phone. 

Myfanwy quickly stood from her seat. “Dance with me.” 

Nikolai glanced up at her and smirked. He tucked the phone safely back inside his jacket and led her away from the table. They stopped in front of the stage, and he wrapped his arms around her body. She shivered slightly, feeling his rough hands on her bare skin. With each song, his hands seemed to stray further away from her hips. They brushed the underside of her breasts. They teased the skin of her upper thigh, exposed by the slit in her dress. 

Over his shoulder, Myfanwy saw Robert staring in their direction. He stood by the doors to the foyer with his arms crossed and a slight pout on his lips. His eyes were trained intently on Nikolai’s hand on her arse. 

Myfanwy’s face heated. 

“Do you want to take a break? You look a bit flushed.” 

She nodded. “I need a drink.” 

They weaved through the crowd of people and ordered drinks at the bar. Nikolai tried to take out his phone again, but Myfanwy distracted him by pressing her body against his suggestively. She bit her bottom lip and smiled demurely. 

They each downed several drinks, and Myfanwy was beginning to feel lightheaded. She suspected Nikolai was feeling the effects as well. His touch was less gentle, and his words more suggestive. The smell of vodka on his breath was strong as he whispered obscenities into her ear. His eyes flickered down to her mouth, and his lips parted to kiss her. Myfanwy fought back a shudder, but she closed her eyes and raised her mouth to his. 

“Shit!”

Myfanwy’s eyes snapped open, and she gaped at the sight of Eliza standing next to them with an empty wine glass, and Nikolai’s shirt stained red. 

“I am so sorry!” Eliza slurred. “I think your shirt got in my wine. Wait, no. My wine got on your shirt.”

Nikolai’s face contorted in anger, and he dabbed furiously at his shirt with a napkin. “You should be fucking sorry!”

The corner of Eliza’s mouth turned up.

“I have a room upstairs if you want to get out of that shirt,” Myfanwy suggested. 

She didn’t want to be alone with Nikolai, but she couldn’t risk him leaving the hotel. He nodded stiffly and stood from the barstool. 

Eliza’s face looked stricken. 

Myfanwy clasped her hand in his and led him out of the ballroom. At the top of the stairs in the foyer, she looked over her shoulder and saw Gestalt staring after her with a fearful expression. 

They made their way to her room quickly. As soon as they closed the door behind them, Nikolai stripped off his jacket and shirt, tossing them onto a nearby chair. He latched his mouth to her neck and backed her up against the bed. 

She squirmed out of his embrace. “Do you want a drink?”

“I want you,” Nikolai groaned. 

Myfanwy ignored the comment and poured two glasses of gin. She checked to make sure he wasn’t looking before adding the incapacitating agent to one of them. 

“You never told me why you’re here. At the gala, I mean,” she said, turning to face him. 

He raised the glass and drank the contents in one go. “My father recently died of pancreatic cancer. I’ve since been working closely with cancer research centers all around the world, trying to raise funding. You could say it’s my way of honoring his legacy.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

Nikolai took the glass from her hands and set it on the bedside table. His mouth closed over hers hungrily, and his hands pulled at the straps of her dress. Myfanwy gasped and tried to slow his movements. It didn’t take long, though, before his hold on her body became weak and unsteady. 

A few minutes later, his body dropped heavily to the ground. 

The room fell silent. 

“Myfanwy!”

A cacophony of knocks sounded on the door, each blow louder than the last. 

“Myfanwy!”

She ran to unlock the door and found Gestalt standing on the other side, looking absolutely terrified. Teddy pulled her into the safety of his arms while the others charged into the room. “Did he hurt you?”

“I’m fine,” she mumbled into his chest. “Were you outside my door the whole time?” 

Teddy’s arms tightened around her. “Of course, I was.” 

“Did you kill him?” Robert asked. 

She turned her head to look at Gestalt. They surrounded Nikolai and stared at his lifeless body on the floor. Eliza gave him a tentative kick. 

“No, I drugged him.”

“I can still kill him if you like,” Alex offered.

Myfanwy sighed. “No, but I don’t suppose we can leave his body here.”

Teddy kissed her temple. “I’ll take care of it.”

Robert and Alex lifted Nikolai to his feet and hauled him out of the room. Eliza followed close behind with his stained shirt and jacket. 

“Where are you taking him?”

Teddy pushed her gently into the room, closing the door behind them. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to throw him off the rooftop.”

Myfanwy huffed. “That’s not what—”

He backed her up until she hit a wall. His eyes darkened, and he leaned down to kiss her. It was gentle, sweet. And then it was scorching. Myfanwy leaned her head back, reveling in the feel of his mouth as he moved down to her neck and shoulders. He sucked and licked and nipped. But it wasn’t nearly enough. 

Teddy dropped to his knees. 

He lifted her dress over his head, burying himself beneath the material. He left a trail of hot kisses from her ankles, to her calves, to her thighs. When he finally reached her hips, he hooked his fingers in her underwear and pulled them down. 

She screamed as his mouth met her clit. 

Teddy worked her aggressively, almost punishingly. She buried her fingers into the dress over his bobbing head and groaned in frustration that they weren't in his hair. 

She was close, so painfully close. 

Then his fingers were inside her, and she came crashing apart. 

Myfanwy panted heavily against the wall and watched as Teddy slipped out from under her dress. He grinned up at her, a mischievous glint in his eye. Movement in her peripheral vision alerted her to the fact that all of Gestalt was now in the room. Lost in her ecstasy, she hadn’t even heard them come in. 

They descended on her all at once. Their hands and mouths explored her body, assuring themselves she hadn’t been harmed. 

Teeth bit down on her earlobe.

A tongue swept across her throat.

Lips pressed to her shoulder. 

Moments later, Robert picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. He kissed the bare skin between the straps of her dress while Eliza worked at unfastening the buckles from behind. 

“How the fuck did you get this thing on?” Gestalt growled. 

Myfanwy laughed against Robert’s mouth. “It wasn’t easy.”

After a few minutes, the straps fell from her body and exposed her breasts. Robert clutched the material gathered at her waist and pulled the dress completely off. Gestalt groaned, seeing her bared before them. Robert crawled his way back up to her and rolled one of her nipples between his teeth. She arched her back, leaning into Eliza. 

“Stop teasing and fuck me,” Myfanwy whined. 

Robert smirked. He grabbed her by the hips and flipped her over, so she was on all fours, staring into Eliza’s heated gaze. Myfanwy leaned forward to kiss her mouth, listening to the sound of Robert undoing his belt behind her. She gasped as he entered her body, filling her all the way to the hilt. Myfanwy pressed her forehead against Eliza’s. 

“Lay down,” she commanded. 

Eliza bit her bottom lip and did as she was told. She lifted her hips slightly and pulled her dress up to her waist so she could spread her legs. Myfanwy dropped down to her elbows and wrapped her arms around Eliza’s legs. She moved her lacy underwear to the side then lapped at her wetness, moaning at the taste. 

Robert’s thrusts faltered, and Eliza cried out. She tangled her fingers into Myfanwy’s hair, holding her head hostage between her thighs.

All around her, there was a chorus of gasps and moans.

Eliza writhed on the bed, desperate for release, and Robert reached his hand between Myfanwy’s legs to frantically rub at her clit. 

It was too much. 

Heat blazed across her skin everywhere they touched.

Myfanwy spasmed around his cock, and like a ricochet, Robert and Eliza followed suit. They collapsed onto the bed, exhausted and satiated. But, Myfanwy wasn’t done. 

She curled her finger at Alex. “Come here.”

He grinned and stood from his chair by the door. As he walked across the room, he removed his polo and undid the zipper to his slacks. He stopped at the edge of the bed and allowed Myfanwy to push them down to the floor. She situated him on the bed so she could straddle his waist. He gripped her hips tightly, his fingers digging into her flesh as she lowered herself onto him. 

He panted into her neck. “Fuck!”

Teddy suddenly appeared at the bedside. He threw the pillows off the bed, scattering them across the floor, and settled himself against the headboard. He freed his hardened cock from his trousers and began to pump himself in time with Myfanwy’s thrusts. He stared at her intently, mouth agape as she rode Alex. 

Myfanwy’s orgasm was instantaneous. “Gestalt!”

She trembled, bucking her hips wildly against Alex. She bit down on his shoulder, hard enough to leave teeth marks, and then he jerked inside of her. He groaned into her neck and clasped his arms around her back, holding her close to his body. She looked up just as Teddy grunted and spilled himself onto the duvet. 

The room filled with the sound of their labored breathing. Myfanwy smiled as she collapsed onto the bed, her limbs tangling with Gestalt’s. One of the buckles of her dress pinched her side, and she rolled over to pull it out from underneath her. 

Gestalt groaned. “That dress is going to be the death of me.”

“This dress ensured the mission was a success,” Myfanwy said proudly. 

Alex chewed on his thumbnail. “Do you think you’ll wear it again?”

“If an occasion calls for it,” Myfanwy frowned. “Why?”

Eliza ran her fingers across Myfanwy’s hip. “Would you wear it for me?”

“I thought you hated it?”

Gestalt scoffed. “I never said that.”

“You didn’t want me to wear it tonight.”

“I didn’t want you to wear it for another man,” Teddy corrected. 

Robert pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “I never thought I’d see you in a dress as risqué as this. But, now that I have, I’d very much like to see it again.”

It was true. Old Myfanwy would have never dreamed of wearing something so scandalous. She hid herself from the world, afraid to be seen. But she wasn’t that person anymore. That part of her ceased to exist after her memories were wiped. New Myfanwy rose from the ashes of her former self. And she was ready for anything. 

She smiled. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to those who have been waiting for updates on any of my other fics. This story has consumed my life for the past few weeks and I am so relieved to finally be done with it. Hopefully, it was worth it. 
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in seeing my inspiration for Myfanwy's dress, feel free to check out this link: https://imgur.com/a/uoz7c42


End file.
